Your Challenge for Me
by SullyClarke
Summary: Yes you can challenge me. this is my Saturday's challenge. There are 10 tracks vote for 1 and I will write the 5 most popular  if I get enough votes songs and put them into a song-fic. So come on get your vote in and give me a STORY!
1. the challenge

**Challenge**

Right so I am giving you the chance to challenge me. Down below will be a list of songs from the Saturdays, 4th album On Your Radar. There not all there but the majority are. What ye will be doing is. You have a few days to vote for 1 song. I will then make a song-fic out of it. Depending on how many votes I get, I will do the 5 most popular. 3 songs from the album have been released (All Fired up, Notorious and My Heart takes Over) and the rest are un-released. So you have till Friday to get your vote in. Just remember five me a challenge. Oh and in a review or message I need the **song**, a **pairing** and **IF YOU WANT **a setting. But the most important in the review or message is the track and a pairing. So I now give you, the tracks.

All Fired Up.

Faster.

My Heart Takes Over.

Get ready, Get set.

The Way you Watch Me.

For Myself

Do What You Want With Me.

Promise Me.

Wish I didn't know

Call.

(They are in order as they appear in the CD)

So remember Friday 13th I want all the votes in and in the stories I will name the person/people who requested that story. I want those reviews flooding in and if you have ideas for the story send them in. If I don't update in a while it's because I can't get to the computer or I have writer's block. I will post them in the order of popularity.

Til Friday (when I will hopefully post the results)

Aoife xxxx

Get those votes in as soon as possible


	2. Vote updating and Song Links

**Chall. 2**

**Right so I have gotten 3 feedback. **

**Promise me by x2 (HeatherCullan and keekee4eva)**

**My Heart takes Over. (jenc0449)**

**Okay so there is 2 for Promise Me one is Jerome and Mara and the other is blank so I will choose! And if Promise me is one of the winning ones because there is 2+ couples I will pull them from a hat and tell you then. My only worry though is…Promise me is not a ballad it is kind of fast so I'm not sure what I can do cause I like to do the song-fic in the mood the song is sung. Here are the links to the songs. All Fired Up and My Heart Takes Over are the video and song. The rest are audio.**

**All fired Up. **.com/watch?v=KdtIfp7WB0w

**Faster **.com/watch?v=22UQB9EzgO8&feature=related

**My Heart Takes Over **.com/watch?v=DgmoYgpMNX8&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

**Get Ready Get Set **.com/watch?v=H7iqjWoIybA

**Do what You want With Me **.com/watch?v=GGDy5ngK0mw&feature=related

**Promise Me **.com/watch?v=AgiBDUgwyEI

**Wish I didn't know **.com/watch?v=lsSfzOtJ8F4&feature=related

**Last Call **.com/watch?v=lsSfzOtJ8F4&feature=related

**For Myself **.com/watch?v=sUa9RQogYaw&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

**The Way You Watch Me (feat. Travie McCoy)** .com/watch?v=GN81miiQM1Q&feature=related

**Tell me if I missed any. I don't think I have. So if you could listen to them first before reviewing it would make life much easier. OR when I write it read it then listen to the song with the story in mind OR both! Please review them guys after my efforts. Especially if you requested that song. If you have voted don't vote again. And please tell your friends I really want to get reviews and votes to do a proper story. **

**Thanks guys **

**Aoife xxxxxx**

**I might post everyday IF I get votes to update ye on what happening if you aren't checking.**


	3. Choruses of the songs plus MORE!

C (3)

I'm back! So we have some new reviews. The votes stand as so.

**Promise Me (40%)**

**My Heart takes Over (20%)**

**Wish I Didn't Know (20%)**

**Do what You Want with Me (20%)**

So in every review that has left a couple, Jerome is in **EVERY** one. Just a note, Daughter of Hades 14 you said any couple is Jerome/Mara/Amber love triangle alright? Just let me know when you get a chance. I am desperate for some more reviews and votes. PLEASE. So far we don't have enough votes. If it stays like this, I will choose a song of my own and write it to make 5. And if there is no change in vote until Friday, the stories will be written in the above order.

So because I am feeling generous I am going to put up the chorus of each song. So please take a look before you review to see and think about what couple you want.

ALL FIRED UP  
>I FEEL ALIVE<br>ALL FIRED UP  
>I FEEL ALIVE<br>ALL FIRED UP  
>I FEEL ALIVE<br>I FEEL ALIVE  
>I FEEL ALIVE<p>

ALL FIRED UP  
>I FEEL ALIVE<br>ALL FIRED UP  
>I FEEL ALIVE<br>ALL FIRED UP  
>I FEEL ALIVE<br>I FEEL ALIVE  
>I FEEL ALIVE<p>

All Fired up if you hadn't already guessed.

Cause if there's a chance we might of missed

and if there's a ray of light in this

baby you should know that

this is where my heart takes over, over, over.

My Heart Takes Over.

if you fall for me, then let it be  
>but you can do what you want with me<br>do what you want with me  
>I'll hold you close, won't let you go<br>but you can do what you want with me  
>do what you want with me<p>

Do what You Want with Me

You're the only one that can make me this mad  
>Walk away, walk away<br>You're the only one that can hurt me this bad  
>Can't walk away, walk away<br>But I want you for myself  
>I still want you for myself<br>I want you for myself  
>Because I want you for myself<p>

For Myself

I said get ready, get set  
>Cause the more that I get<br>The more more more I want  
>I'm not done yet<br>Cause the more I sweat  
>The more more more I want<br>Get ready, get set  
>Cause the more that I get<br>The more more more I want  
>I'm not done yet<br>Cause the more I sweat  
>The more more more<br>I want want want  
>I want, oh oh oh<br>The more I want  
>I want, oh oh oh<br>The more I want  
>I want, oh oh oh<br>The more I want  
>I want, oh oh oh<br>The more

Get Ready Get Set

The way, the way, the way you watch me  
>The way you watch me walk in through the door<br>I know what you're ready for

The way, the way, the way you watch me  
>The way you watch me glide across the floor<br>I know what you're ready for

The Way You Watch Me.

You promise me me me the the the world  
>You promise never to let down a girl<br>But now I know  
>It's time to go<p>

Tonight I'm gonna go  
>And party party go<br>Without you

I'm gonna go  
>And party party go<br>Without you

Promise Me

Seeing the laughter in your eyes  
>Seeing the smile I thought was mine<br>Watching you kiss her lips goodbye  
>Things I wish I didn't know<p>

If I could wipe this memory  
>Go back to when that girl was me<br>The day that I should've stayed at home  
>And I wish I didn't know<p>

Wish I Didn't Know

I would wait for you  
>I would wait all night<br>Just the thought of you  
>Before I close my eyes<br>It's too late  
>I can't take anymore<br>(I can't take anymore)  
>Oh<p>

And I can't let it go  
>And I can't forget<br>All that I'm left holding is my regret  
>And it feels like we could've had it all<br>You're still my last call  
>You're still my last call<p>

Last Call

Who makes my heart beat  
>Faster faster faster faster<br>You make my heart beat  
>Faster faster faster faster<br>Baby you make my heart beat  
>Faster faster faster faster<br>You make my heart beat  
>Faster faster faster faster<p>

Hope you liked that.

Till the next day (I can't update until Thursday)

Aoife xxx


	4. PLEASE READ VOTING IN CRISIS!

Challenge 4

Right guys tomorrow is the last day of the voting and so far we don't have enough votes. I mean this, if there is **NOT ENOUGH VOTES I AM CALLING THE WHOLE THING OFF**. Go tell your friends, family, the wilderness even the squirrels and hedgehogs that we need votes **I MIGHT** and I'm not making any promises leave the voting open over the weekend. Anyway back to the original setting, voting will close **5 p.m. GMT OR 12 P.M. Washington time. **(I go with GMT so I don't know what you call yer time. **IF **we don't have enough votes **EVEN AFTER** extending the polls I will let whoever has already voted can vote again if they like. Please help me guys PM people do **WHATEVER YOU CAN**

**Aoife xxx**


	5. FINISHED AND NOT CONTINING

C 5

_Right so the voting closed about 2-3 hours ago. I don't know whether to leave it open for another 24 hours or just leave it. I think I'll leave it and I will do the songs myself and couples etc. Thanks to the people who in fairness voted. So lines are closed and it will NOT go ahead okay. Thanks bye for now._

_Aoife_


End file.
